


Bribery

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sets out to convince Snape to eat Christmas dinner in the Great Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery

Chop, chop, chop.

Snape was letting the regularity of the work soothe him. The castle was quieter than usual, as most of the students had gone home for Christmas, but Snape had been obliged to go to Diagon Alley for some ingredients, and the throngs of late shoppers had been enough to worsen his already bad mood.

Now he was going through the motions instinctively, with the smoothness born of innate talent honed by years of practice. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he actually growled when someone knocked on his door. He didn’t answer, hoping that the intruder would go away.

The door opened anyway, and Harry Potter stuck his head in. Seeing that Snape was indeed there, he sauntered inside, closing the door behind him.

“Severus! Are you actually brewing? It’s almost time for Christmas dinner!”

“Potter, I do _not_ intend to come to dinner. I have an extremely urgent potion to prepare, and I cannot spare the time.”

Potter came over and peered into the cauldron. He gave a sweeping glance at the ingredients spread on the worktables and snorted. “Come on, Severus. I know I wasn’t the best student in Potions, but even I can recognise Pepper-up when I see it. And if you really want some that badly, I happen to have a few bottles. I’m sure that Poppy has some too, probably prepared by you. No excuses, Severus.”

Snape grumbled under his breath about annoying Gryffindors sticking their noses in where they weren’t wanted. Potter merely laughed.

“I do not want to go to Christmas dinner. Now get out, Potter!”

The aggravating man actually began to shelve the ingredients.

“What about an incentive, Severus? I promise you to give you anything you want if you go to Christmas dinner and at least act as if you enjoy yourself.”

Snape merely starred in disbelief. “‘Anything’? Are you that stupid, Potter?”

“Well, I trust you not to ask for a pound of flesh or anything like that.”

Was Potter even aware of the weapon he was handling him? “Anything”, indeed. What, he could even ask for Potter’s job. He had been after the Defence post for years; it was now within his grasp.

Snape paused to reflect on that idea. Was the Defence job worth an evening of aggravation amid his fellow teachers and a handful of excited students? This last few years, he had not even bothered to ask for the job. Did he still want it as much as he had? Could he bear to have less time to work with potions? More importantly, could he bear to let another teach Potions, after occupying the post for twenty-five years?

To be honest, Potter was doing a decent job of teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. He had even managed to stay for the third year in a row; there was no need to awaken that curse again.

So the Defence post was out of the question. What could he ask for? He looked into Potter’s expectant eyes and got an idea. It was easy: Potter would refuse, and he would be left alone for the evening. He felt his lips curl into a smile and grinned even wider when Potter began to show worry.

“A fellatio.”

“What?”

Snape crossed his arms and said, “I see that your vocabulary hasn’t improved since your schooldays. I want a fellatio. A blowjob, if you prefer.”

“Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to give _you_ a blowjob.”

“Of course, you dolt. I imagine you’d have a hard time to convince others to give me a blowjob, even being who you are, Potter.”

Potter wasn’t showing disgust or embarrassment as Snape had expected. In fact, the expression on his face was speculative and… was that eagerness?

“Do you want it now or later?”

Definitely eagerness.

Was one evening of socialisation worth one blowjob by Harry Potter? It’d better be. Snape began to draw his robes upward.

“Now. Have you done this before, Potter?”

Potter slid down to his knees in front of Snape, rolling his eyes at the question. He pushed the robes up to Snape’s waist.

“No underwear, Severus?”

“I definitely forwent underwear after my OWLs.” The last word was drawn out in a low moan as Potter licked and sucked a patch on Snape’s left thigh.

After a few minutes of kisses which avoided — probably on purpose; Potter could be _very_ infuriating — all the strategic areas, Potter stopped and complained, “Can’t you lose the robe, Severus? It’s heavy and tiring.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Potter!”

Snape took the bunched material from Potter’s hands, and dropped it, allowing it to fall all over Potter, imprisoning him beneath the heavy folds. Potter chuckled, his breath teasing Snape’s cock.

“That’s another solution,” he said, his voice muffled by the clothes.

Snape quickly discovered that it added a whole new dimension to the experience. He couldn’t see or hear what Potter was doing; he could only rely on touch.

He felt a finger stroke his perineum; firm enough to arouse, but too light to actually stimulate his prostate. At the same time, a wet mouth enveloped his balls, releasing them to take them in again, one at a time.

When his balls had been sufficiently worshipped, the mouth moved to his cock, kissing and nibbling gently along the shaft until it reached the head. The tongue circled it, pushing between the glans and the foreskin, sliding along the slit. That last action nearly sent Snape toppling, but a firm hand on his arse kept him upright. The other hand moved from his perineum to the crease of his arse, stroking up and down, passing lightly over his hole.

Snape was panting. He now understood Potter’s reaction to his earlier question; this definitely wasn’t Potter’s first blowjob. Or second, or even tenth, for that matter. The man sucked cock as if his life depended on it, displaying a skill more common in Knockturn Alley whores than in respectable Hogwarts professors.

He felt warm air on his cock at the same time that his hole slicked up. A finger pushed into him and a warm mouth took his entire head in. A few seconds later, Snape could feel himself hit the back of Potter’s throat, and then his entire length was sheathed inside Potter’s mouth.

Potter let go, keeping only Snape’s cock-head in his mouth. He tried a few tricks: wiggling his tongue, growling, humming, but Snape managed to keep himself from coming. He wanted to enjoy his blowjob as long as possible and, besides, climaxing so quickly would overfeed Potter’s ego.

All those reasonable thoughts fled his head when a second finger penetrated him. He came with a shout. Potter swallowed greedily all of Snape’s offering, sucking energetically on Snape’s softening cock.

Potter finally emerged from under Snape’s robes, licking his chops with the contented mien of a cat who had just eaten cream. He stood up, and kissed Snape lightly on the lips, letting him taste his own flavour on Potter’s tongue.

Snape stared Potter up and down, his eyes fastening on the obvious bulge on the front of his robes.

“Don’t you need help with that?”

Harry smiled.


End file.
